Team Phantom Armeggedon
by lar lindor
Summary: Set two years after my story Hey Cuz. Team Phantom goes to war against an improved old enemy and a new foe. Foes become allies, and some major characters are killed.
1. Chapter 1

Team Phantom Armageddon

Chapter One: Up until now

This story takes place two years after Hey Cuz. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie are High School Seniors. All four of them are 18. Danni is a sophomore with a boyfriend named Artie. Jazz is off to college, and will not be in this story.

Danny's Perspective:

I sat alone in my room on a dark and stormy night. My girlfriend Sam is gone for the weekend, visiting her aunt Karen. I was looking through my memory book. It contained pictures of all my friends and memories. For instance, it had the ticket stubs from a movie Sam and I had gone too. That night was our "almost date" which lead to…well, it started a long story. The result was that Sam and I finally got together.

The phone suddenly rang, startling me.

"Hello, this is Dan Fenton," I blurted, hoping it was Sam.

"Hey Dan, this is Mike, Mike Stanton," a familiar voice called. "Remember me? Everyone called me Mikey back at Casper."

Mikey had been a fellow geek. He had left Amity Park about half way through our sophomore year. I can't remember where he lives now.

"Hey sure, umm Mike. What's up?" I asked.

"Still living in Terra Haute," he responded. "No ghosts or ghost kids here."

Yeah, Mikey, I mean, Mike, knows my secret. He knows about Danni too. He caught me changing into Phantom when Poochie (the ghost dog) reappeared. He was cool about it, and kept both of our secrets.

"What else?" I said.

"Finally lost some weight," he crowed, "and got myself a girl. Her name's Cricket. Really. We got together last summer."

We talked a few minutes about his school. He was hoping to get into Rose- Hulman, an engineering school after graduation. Then he asked about me.

"How about you, Dan?" Still going with Samantha?" he inquired.

"Yeah, we're still together. I'll probably propose around the holidays. She does the Hanukah thing, of course. She's already got into Iowa State. She wants to major in Ecology."

"How about you, then? Are your grades good enough to get into college?" he requested."

"My grades are A's and B's now. Little Sister and I split the superhero thing, and we have a whole team to fight ghosts. Sam is tutoring me, too. I'm trying to get into I-State too. I might even do the same major. She's got me into the environment now."

"Isn't Jazz in college?" he entreated.

"Yeah, she's a junior at Northwestern. She wants to be a Child Psychologist," I replied. 

"How about Tucker?" he asked when I paused for a second.

"Still friends with Sam and I. He's still going with Val Gray. He's waiting for acceptance to be an I.T. manager major at ITT Tech in Ft. Wayne."

"How about Val, then? What's she going to do," he interrupted.

"I dunno," I drawled. "Maybe work for her dad's security firm here. Sam and I'll move in together after we graduated. She gets a big chunk of change this year. Y'know, inheritance and all that. We'll buy a house together. We'll buy one in Ames if I get into Iowa State."

"Are you still as skinny as ever? I'm jealous of course," he laughed.

"Well, I'm still short, but the ghost fighting is paying off. I'm actually buff, at least that's what Sam says," I replied, a little embarrassed.

"Cool, so how about Princess Paulina?" he mocked.

"Knocked up, father unknown," I chuckled. "She went to a party with some college guys and got drunk, I hear. You can guess the rest."

"Wow," he exclaimed. "The legendary figure is now gone. Oh, how about Dash?"

"Dash messed with the Tech geeks once too often. They did a Revenge of the Nerds thing. They turned over video tapes of him bullying to the Athletic Director." I confessed. "I hear they got that Poindexter ghost involved."

"Naturally, Danny Phantom never caught the ghost," he snickered.

"I never really saw him," I protested. "Anyway, Dash got chucked off the sports teams for first semester: No football for him. Now he's scared to bully any body, and so are the rest of the jocks."

We talked a few more minutes, but then he had to get off. Too many minutes on the cell phone, I guess. I went back to the memory book. Funny, but there were no ghosts tonight. In fact, I hadn't seen one in two weeks.

Speak of the devil. A familiar ghost in bibs appeared in my room."

"Beware," Box Ghost warned. He promptly collapsed on my bedroom floor. His body was badly torn, and he was leaking ectoplasm everywhere. So much for an easy night.

"Who did this to you?" I demanded. Geez, B.G. is a pest, but he didn't deserve this.

"Madame Macabre," he whispered, and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Team Phantom Armageddon"

Chapter Two: Revelations

Minutes later, we had dragged/carried the pesky ghost to the trauma room. Mom and dad had created this room for healing Danni and I. They had invented surgical machines and procedures that work on Halfas, and apparently on full ghosts.

You might wonder how we Fenton's can afford all this stuff. Let's just say mom and dad have experienced much success in the Ghost Hunting business lately. Danni and I have been a large part of that. They've also sold some ghost inventions to competitors, and oddly enough, to the Men in White. We're not rich like the Mansions, but we're pretty well off.

I can afford stuff too. Little sister and I receive a "salary." I can afford to take Sam out, and save toward an engagement ring. After that, I guess I'll save towards college. Did I mention I have a car now? It's just a nice VW GTI, and dad is helping me with the payments.

Back to Box Ghost: Mom has him sewed up, and cleaned out the wounds. He's on an ectoplasm IV. The poor guy is still out, which is probably good. Suddenly, I saw him move, and he struggled briefly with his bindings.

"Its okay, Box Ghost," I reassured him. "You're our patient, not our prisoner."

"Let me loose!" he raged. "Why am I here?"

"You came to see me," I said smoothly. I changed to Danny Phantom, hoping it would settle him down.

"Oh, it is you, Halfa," he sighed in relief, "I came to send you a warning."

Danni entered the room along with our dad. Dad was eating a sub sandwich, much to mom's annoyance. She's trying to get him to lose weight. So far, he's gained five pounds on his "diet."

"What's the message, B.G.?" I asked, motioning for my family to join in the conversation.

"Murder, desecration, chaos," he cried. "Madame Macabre is killing ghosts!"

"Who's Madame Macabre, and who has she killed?" Danni asked patiently.

"She's a foul spirit, both ghost and demon," he blubbered. The poor creature was beside himself with grief."

"Go on," I coaxed, "please."

She and her partner have killed Kempler, Youngblood, and Johnny 13," he mourned. "Ember and Spectra are missing as well."

"Whoa," I stammered, "and who, who is her partner?"

"Technus," he growled, "that braggart turncoat. All ghosts will die. She has taken over the Ghost Zone already."

"Wait minute," Danni interrupted, "isn't Technus kind of a wimp as villains go?"

"She is doing the killing herself with her big sword," he warned. "She has Technus building machines."

Both of Danni and my ghost senses went off, blue mist issuing from our mouths. I also felt a chill. A more powerful creature had entered the room.

"Greetings, Fenton family," said Vlad Plasmius, my former arch-enemy. Dad reached for a weapon, but Vlad held up his hand.

"I'm not here to fight you or your family, Jack," he reassured. "I'm here to enlist your help."

Danni and I glared at our old foe. Dad knew everything as well, and he was fully ready to take on the powerful Halfa.

Vlad crossed the room, and spoke in concern, "How are you, Box Ghost?"

"Box Ghost is well, beware, thanks to this fine family," he acknowledged.

Mom pushed a button and released the box obsessed spirit. "Thank you, mother of the child Halfas. I, the Box Ghost am grateful."

"May we go somewhere and talk?" Vlad asked politely. Box Ghost, please join us."

Moments later, we were all seated comfortably in the living room. Plasmius had changed to the less threatening appearing Vlad Masters. I noticed a limp in his walk, and he seemed to be in pain when he moved.

"Are you hurt?" I queried.

"Yes, Daniel, I too have faced this Macabre spirit. Rarely have I been beaten so severely."

"Pardon me if I don't care, Vlad," Danni snapped.

He sighed, "I don't blame you for hating me Danielle. I have done much evil to all of you. I assure you, however, that my intentions are good. There is much to tell, and I fear how little time I have."

"Then tell your story, Vlad," mom spat-out.

"Very well, Maddie," he gasped, grabbing his ribs. "I'm afraid this story will be incomplete. I don't know everything. Anyway, Madame Macabre is an old ghost/demon hybrid. There were more like her once, but I suspect she is the last one. Do you remember Fright Knight?"

"Yes," I shivered, "did you try and steal from him again?"

"No," Vlad spat, "I wouldn't be so foolish again. There is a legend of a sword called Ghostkiller. I suspect that Fright Knight sought it to replace his lost sword. Unfortunately, he succeeded. He found the weapon, and freed it from its protecting spells. He also set free the sword's mistress."

"This weapon can kill ghosts?" my dad asked curiously.

"Ghosts, Halfas, and probably most demons. Perhaps other supernatural creatures are in danger as well," he listed.

"Did she kill Fright Knight then?" I asked.

"Yes, as well as many other ghosts. Only the dragon ghosts, and a few others lived, oh, and Walker survived. Walker and his army were forced to retreat to my mansion. There I challenged Macabre, and lost," the injured Halfa trembled.

"Many ghosts and other denizens of the Ghost Zone were able to escape to different dimensions," he went on.

"So she now rules the Ghost Zone?" Danni conjectured.

"Apparently," Vlad agreed, "and now she wishes to rule earth, starting with Amity Park."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guess what? I don't own Danny Phantom or Nick or any of the characters depicted.

Correction: The deceased ghost's name should be Klemper, not Kempler. Thank you Silver.

"_Armageddon" refers to the war to end all wars in the Bible. My story depicts Danny Phantom's final battle. I meant to say that in chapter one. Oops. Sorry._

Team Phantom Armageddon

Chapter Three: Strategy

A wounded and frustrated being flew out of the Ghost Zone. The soldier's following him looked at their captain for wisdom.

"He's just one ghost," the captain snarled, "let him go."

The warriors obeyed without a word. The captain was wise. Besides, disobedience might bring about being sent to Her. Nothing was worth that.

Sirens blared as the ghost entered the Fenton's basement. Automatic doors slammed shut. Frightened, the creature zipped at his highest speed towards the slowest door. He didn't make it. He could hear the sound of someone descending the stairs noisily.

"Wow," Jack exclaimed, "we've got a ghost."

Mist escaped the lips of Vlad, Danni, and Danny. Indeed, there was an intruder. Fast as they were, Jack was faster. Grabbing the Fenton Bazooka he sprinted towards the basement.

"I'll just sink through the floors," Vlad exclaimed, "and get there first."

"No!" cried Maddie.

Bam! Vlad bounced off the floor. He couldn't do it. His ghost powers had failed him.

"Ghost proof walls and floors," Maddie explained. The two teens, still in human form, sprinted after their father.

Jack leaped down the steps, his eyes searching for a spectral intruder. Unfortunately, the second to last step was broken. He'd been meaning to fix that all week. The large man fell forward; as the bazooka accidentally fired. It blew a hole in the wall. The hapless ghost hunter looked up slowly just in time to see a creature wearing a hazmat suit flying out of the house.

"Dammit!" swore Jack, "I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"Where's the ghost Daddy?" asked Danni, who had just beaten her brother in a mad sprint downstairs.

Jack got up slowly, rubbing his sore chin. He pointed towards the hole in the wall he had inadvertently made. He realized he was bleeding. He sighed to himself. Wouldn't it be great to be competent like Maddie?

"I'm just a big goof," he sighed.

"Aw, Daddy," gushed Jack's young daughter, "don't say that. You're a great dad, and a great ghost hunter. You're just a little…clumsy."

"Let's go upstairs and let mom sew up your chin, dad," Dan suggested.

"Did you see the ghost?" Danni sympathized, trying to make Jack feel better. She knew her dad dealt with inferiority issues. It's difficult when one's wife was better than him at everything except fishing: Jack was good at fishing.

He explained briefly what he'd seen. Unfortunately the basement Fenton cameras had been turned off. Jack had been working on them when Box Ghost had appeared. There was no way to figure out who the intruder had been.

"Great, more work for us," Danny grumbled. "C'mon Danni, let's see if we can find our little escapee."

"Later, Dan," sighed Jack. "We need to talk to Vlad first."

"And kill him second," muttered Danielle bitterly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later in the living room…

Jack sadly related his misadventure to the others while Maddie stitched up his gashed chin.

"This cannot be good," Vlad stated accusingly,"

"He did his best," Maddie defended.

"Do you wish for I, the Box Ghost, to attempt to find the intruder?" the carton obsessed spirit asked.

"Sure, if you want to try," suggested Dan.

"I agree," growled Vlad. "Let us know if you find anything."

Nodding, the comical creature took his leave. Strategy wasn't his strength anyway. It was good for him to have a mission.

Suddenly, the whole building trembled on its foundations. A whining, mechanical sound accompanied the shaking. They were under attack!

"Curses," Vlad snapped, "I thought we had more time to prepare."

"What's happening Vlad?" Jack shouted over the deafening sound.

"Technus is here," Vlad screamed in return, "he's here to destroy Amity Park."

_Who was the mysterious intruder? Readers, do you have any guesses? I'll give out more hints as the story progresses._


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I don't own Danny Phantom, its characters, or Nick Network.

Team Phantom Armageddon

Chapter Four: "Why didn't you say so?"

"Why didn't you say so?" Danny bellowed.

"I was trying to tell you the story, dear boy," Vlad argued.

"Or distract us why the attack was going on," Danni accused, her eyes bright green. She was clearly close to losing it. There was just too much bad history between her and Vlad.

"Enough, young lady," Maddie warned. "Vlad is our guest _at the moment. _We all have reasons to distrust him, and hate him. However, I don't think he's making this up. Let's hear him out."

Vlad looked shocked at Maddie's harsh words. He hung his head, his sharp retort to Danni forgotten.

"You're…right, Maddie," he sighed. "All of you do have reason to hate me. I have done terrible things in my life. I blamed Jack for my accident, and coveted you, jealous that you loved him, and not me. I tried to destroy Daniel countless times in my zeal and lust for power. And…Danielle, I'm…" He sobbed.

The Fenton's were amazed at the billionaire's words. Never had they suspected that Vlad even owned a conscience. He wept openly, his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry," Vlad continued, "I'm sorry for what I've done to each of you. What I did to you children was heinous, and I don't expect forgiveness."

"You're not going to get it from us, either," snapped Jack. "Now, I believe we're under attack. Either inform us what's going on, or run away and let us handle it."

Vlad had not expected such venom from Jack. He had thought Jack was simply dense, and bumbling. It had never occurred to him that his old friend would be this angry. He was right about Jack's being dense, but there was something good about the big man, too. He loved his family, and was fierce in his defense of them.

"Technus has created a shield around the city. It'll keep people out for the most part. He's also creating a destructive ray beam of some kind. He wants to wipe the city out, and destroy the buildings," Vlad announced. "He'll also send an army of evil ghosts to attack the populace. He wants to turn the people over to Madame Macabre. She'll turn your citizens into evil ghosts under her command."

"What can we do?" asked Maddie.

"How far can you extend your ghost shield?" the billionaire ghost asked. "Can you protect the whole town?"

"I don't think so," returned Jack after some thought. "Maddie?"

"No, I agree," she remarked, "we could protect maybe a couple of blocks."

"Why has the trembling stopped?" Danny asked.

"I'm guessing the first attack was just an experiment. I fear the next attack will be real," Vlad sighed.

He was tired, and scared. The Fenton bazooka had terrified him. The creature whimpered, and whined. He had to be here, though. He owed the ghost boy a debt, and he wouldn't forget it. He would repay that debt, even if it cost him his life. He would also protect the black haired girl, and the dark skinned boy.

He had tried to hide in the large mansion on the block. His senses registered a familiar scent. The ghost boy's mate (as he thought of her) lived here. He couldn't get in; however, the house was protected against ghosts.

Instead, he hid in an empty home on the same block. The "For Sale" sign told him nothing, since he didn't understand English. He only knew it was devoid of humans, and that was what he needed right now.

"Once again," the radio voice blared, "the city of Amity Park, Indiana is under some sort of attack. Details are unclear, but people are warned to stay clear of the city. The mayor of Amity Park says…"

Sam turned the report off. Dammit. Now who was attacking? Alarmed, she pulled her Honda Accord hybrid off the road. The car had been a gift from her granny on her sixteenth birthday. Granny had passed away soon afterward. That fact still brought tears to her eyes when she thought about it.

She missed her grandmother terribly. The older woman had been a big reason that Sam and Danny were a couple now. At least her parents accepted that fact now. They'd be upset about it at first, but Danny had won them over. It didn't hurt that the Fentons had money now.

Sam pulled out her cell phone, and dialed her boyfriend's number. She put on her headphones so she could talk hands free. Carefully, she pulled back onto I-65.

"Hello," came a familiar female voice.

"Hey, Danni girl, this is Sammie. What's going on? I just heard a report on the radio."

The ghost girl, who was Sam's closest girl friend, described the scenario. She told the Goth girl about Vlad, and the strategy session.

"I'm not going back up there," Danni announced. "I can't stand seeing….him."

"Yeah, I understand," Sam commiserated. She knew how much her friend despised her creator. "Have Dan call me, will you?"

"Sure," the girl agreed, "drive carefully. By the way, I don't know if you'll be able to get into town. Keep listening to the radio, 'kay?"

"Right," the older girl agreed, "wait, is that my sweetie's voice?"

"Yeah," he's here now, I'll let you talk to him," Danni said.

"Hey, Sam," her lover spoke in delight. "You on the way home?"

"I'm about an hour away," she grinned, loving the sound of his voice. "Look, I know you're in crisis there so I won't keep you on the phone. I'll come straight to your house. I love you, okay?"

"Yeah, come straight here," he agreed. "I love you, too."

"Technus!" shrieked his mistress.

"Yes, my liege lady?" the ghost returned.

"My ghosts are ready, when can we begin the attack on the Ghost Boy's city?" the evil ghost/demon demanded.

"One or two hours at most, Your Demon-ness," he answered. "Please be patient, for I, Technus, Master of all things Technology…"

"Enough," she growled. "I refuse to listen to your foolish twaddle right now. Just get the job done. I shan't warn you again."

He gulped. He was terrified of the woman. Yet, with her help, he had already conquered most of the Ghost Zone. Only that cursed Walker had resisted them so far. The other ghosts were dead, or subjugated by now. Many of course, had fled to different dimensions, but he would find them all, eventually.

"Yes, of course, My Lady," he cowered. Then he smiled to himself. He had one ally yet: one that She thought was dead. With this powerful friend, perhaps, he, Technus, would be Master, after all. My friend is almost healed now, he chortled. Then, we'll see. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Danny Phantom, its characters, or Nick Networks. 

Team Phantom Armageddon

Chapter Five: "Plans Laid and Allies Made"

The strategy session was over, for now. The Fenton's and Vlad were currently meeting with the Mayor and the Chief of Police. Those worthy persons had learned from the past. They put their trust in Team Phantom, and looked to Jack and Maddie for leadership.

Much of the city's power had been re-routed to the Fenton shield. Two blocks around Fenton Works was now protected by their anti-Ghost technology. It was hoped that the shield would also deflect the destructive ray beam. Unfortunately, this left most of the town unprotected.

Martial Law had been declared. All the citizens were to abandon their homes, and take shelter in the protection zone. The Manson's enormous home would house much of the population. All the other neighbor's homes were full, as well. The Fenton house was to be the center of action. Police, emergency medical personnel, would be stationed there. There were probably a good two hundred volunteers to help in battle.

Jack's family, forty of them, had all rushed to Amity Park's aid. They were all seasoned ghost hunters, and brought their own weapons. Volunteers were being trained by Maddie. The police and the Fenton family would be the main force. The volunteers would be held in reserve as long as possible.

There were exceptions. Artie (Danni's boyfriend), Tucker Foley, and his dad, Dash, Kwan, and a handful of others had fought ghosts before. They were all equipped with Fenton ghost blasters, ghost grenades, and other inventions.

Jack and his brothers would lead the defense of the city. There was also a team to attack the ghost's center of operation directly. That was led to Maddie (in the Fenton Flier), and her weapon's specialist, Samantha Manson. Sam, of course, wanted to be with Danny, but she was needed here. No one else could operate the flying ship's weapons better than Sam. Maddie needed her.

Vlad, the Dragon Ghosts, and Walker were leading an offensive force of ghosts. They would fly with Maddie, and engage the evil ghosts in direct battle. Skulker would also battle with them. It was agreed that the group would split when they arrived at Madame Macabre's headquarters (Casper High School). Vlad, the Prince, and Princess, and Skulker would attempt to challenge the Demon Ghost herself.

The last, and smallest team, was made up of Danny, Danni, and Valerie. They would sabotage the Ray beam machine, which was battering the ghost shield. Danny would be responsible for assaulting the beam, leaving the two young women to challenge Technus.

So why did they have all this time to prepare their plans? Things had gone poorly in Macabre's camps: that's why. First, the Technus Assault Beam had developed a glitch.

Then the Demoness threw a royal tantrum. She harangued her forces for well over three hours. Some of her evil ghosts then threatened to quit. She was obliged to bully, plead, and negotiate with the more powerful ones to regain their support.

Technus smiled at all these delays. His secret ally was almost at full strength. He would soon be ready to attack Macabre herself. Then Technus and his ally would rule together. If that didn't work out, the sly ghost had a plan to eliminate his "friend" as well.

Technus was still "fixing" the technical glitches. He, of course, had deliberately programmed the glitches into the weapon. The female demon had punished him severely for the delays. He was hurt, of course, but she dared not kill him. She needed his technology. The beating he received was worth the satisfaction of knowing she would soon be dead. His secret weapon would make sure of that.

"I am ready, Technus," a deep voice announced. "Have you substituted the fake sword yet?"

"Yes, my large friend," Technus assured, "I have. You have the real Ghost Killer in your hands. You know what to do."

"I look forward to it," the mysterious person grinned. "She'll pay for defeating me earlier."

Of course, Technus wasn't the only one with a secret protector. The creature had ventured forth from the empty house to hear the plans of the city's defenders. The three Halfas were surrounded by ghosts; therefore, they ignored their "Ghost Senses." He was able to hide in the bushes around the neighborhood. His exceptional hearing helped, of course. He could hear Jack Fenton especially. The large human was quite loud.

His plans were simple. He would follow Danny Phantom, and was prepared to give his life if necessary, to assist the boy. He was worried about the boy's mate, the Manson girl, however. He wished he could protect her as well. Then there was the Foley boy.

"Ah well," he sighed, speaking in his own tongue. "My first loyalty is to the boy."

"Technus!" she shrieked (again). "Are you ready for your portion of the assault, you bumbling fool?"

"Bumbling fool am I?" he thought savagely. However, he bowed humbly, and spoke in a wheedling to his leader.

"Yes, my Liege," he whined, "your servant has repaired all the problems. The Assault Beam is ready to fire. Shall I begin?"

"You have to ask?" she bellowed. "Yes, moron, do it now!"

Technus smiled as the evil creature left in a snit. He watched his secret ally follow the woman out of the room.

"Soon, you old crone," he thought, "We'll see who is charge."

_Therefore, now we have two mysterious persons. I've given you some hints. Next chapter: the battle begins in earnest. Some will not return, and Danny's life will change forever! Lar_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Danny Phantom, or its characters, or Nick Network.

Team Phantom Armageddon

Chapter Six: "Goodbyes"

Sam's Viewpoint:

I had spent the last few hours in strategy meetings. Tomorrow morning, at five a.m. we would begin our counter-attack. We're making good use of the delays, as Technus has not yet begun his assault. However, we cannot wait for him and His evil mistress to begin their attacks. We fear his assault ray could destroy hundreds of homes outside the Fenton shield. Hundreds of citizens would become homeless.

"Sam, where are you going to sleep?" Danny asked, as he came out of his room. I was in one of the Fenton's bathrooms brushing my teeth. I knew I should be going home, but I just couldn't make myself leave. Frankly, I wanted to be with my guy.

"Umm, with you?" I asked, blushing. I knew sex was out of the question with all the people around. I'd be mortified if someone heard us. We'd crossed the intimacy bridge in our junior year. The details are none of your damned business.

"Sounds great, but how about your folks?" he whispered.

"They're at my house, and besides," I grinned. "No one is going to stop me from being with you tonight."

"Okay," he said, clearly happy.

I put on my PJs (I've always kept clothes and a toothbrush here) in the bathroom, and opened Dan's bedroom door. Danni peeked out from her room.

"Make sure to use protection," she mocked. "I don't want to be an auntie yet."

"Ha, ha." I snickered. "Where's Artie? Don't tell me he's with you?"

"Did someone mention my name?" a familiar voice asked. I saw Artie's long red hair as he looked out in the hall. Danni pushed him back into her room. Her handsome artist boyfriend was staying over, too. I guess I'm not surprised. I know they've been intimate too. She tells me a lot, as her best girl friend.

"You gonna talk to my sister all night, Sam?" asked the love of my life.

"No, lover," I flirted, "try and be patient."

"Don't wear me out," he joked, "I'm working tomorrow."

"Shut up," I growled, "or you won't even get kisses tonight." That's a stupid bluff of course. I just wish we could be intimate one more time. Why am I thinking this way? Like they said in the movie The Incredibles, "what's going to happen-we're super heroes."

I fell asleep cuddling in Danny's strong arms.

Danni's Perspective

Mom and dad are probably going to ground me for life. Here I am, sleeping with my boyfriend in my room, with my folks just down the hall. 'Course, Danny, and Sammie are doing it too. Like us, I'm sure they're just sleeping. No sex possible with these thin walls.

Why am I so nervous? I can't shake this horrible feeling.

I'm not sure how long I slept in Artie's arms. I was having a nightmare. All of our plans went wrong in my dream. Suddenly, before my shocked eyes, I saw my brother blown to bits.

"No, please God no," I screamed, waking. Artie tried to comfort me, but I couldn't get over the feeling of impending doom. Danny was going to die, and I could do nothing to stop it.

There was a quiet knock on the door. I got up, and looked up to see Mom.

"Is everything okay, honey?" she asked. I nodded, not sure what to say. "I know Artie is with you. Did you two use…"

"Nothing happened, Mom," I interrupted. " We're just sleeping, I promise."

I debated briefly telling someone about my nightmare/premonition. Who would I tell? I can't talk to mom or daddy about it. I'm certainly not going to scare the heck out of Sammie. I guess Artie is it, then.

I told him the dream as well as I could remember it. He lay back on the back, thinking, I guess.

"I'm not sure Danni," he said finally. "I wish I could tell you something. All I can tell you to do is watch his back. You also might want to tell Valerie."

"Yeah," I pondered, "I think I can tell Val."

"Good," he yawned, "now how about coming back to bed?"

"Pervert," I teased.

"Notice I'm not denying it," he teased back.

Maddie's viewpoint:

I heard my daughter scream in the middle of the night. Throwing on my robe, I rushed to check on her. I knew she was with Artie, of course. Just as I'm sure our Danny is with Sam. I should be shocked or something, but I'm not. I trust Sam and I trust Artie. I'm not certain about Danielle and Artie, but I'm sure Danny and Sam will get married.

I guess I've always known that. I remember when I found them asleep all cuddled up in first grade. [See Hey Cuz, I'm back. I knew even then they'd be together forever, just like Jack and I. Jack and I love Sam dearly, she'll be a wonder daughter in law.

I slipped downstairs to get a glass of water. I expected to find Jack raiding the fridge, but I was wrong. Someone was sitting in the kitchen, but it was Vlad. Swell, and I bet he wants to talk to me.

"Hello, Maddie," he greeted, sadly. "Can't you sleep either?"

I debated telling him the truth. However, I don't trust him, and I never will.

"I'm just up for water, Vlad," I said coldly.

"I'm sorry, Maddie," he confessed. "I've chosen a horrid way to demonstrate my…affection for you through the years. I guess I never coped with losing you to Jack."

I felt a tiny bit sorry for him. "Why did you try to steal Danny, Vlad?"

"He should have been my son," he admitted, "at least that's what I told myself. I've been a jealous fool, and because of it I lost my two best friends forever."

"I won't lie to you," I explained, "I'm not going to forgive you. You tried to kill my son, and God knows what you did to Danielle."

"I created her for my evil plots," he sighed, "and never treated her like a person. The only time I paid attention to her was when I was using her. I swear, Maddie, on my life, I never touched her. I swear it."

I glared at the cowering man. He was an evil, pitiful little man. Nevertheless, I believe him on that point.

"If I thought you had, I'd have killed you, Vlad," I swore menacingly.

"I know," he said, "and I wouldn't blame you. I wish you could forgive me."

"You're asking too much," I protested.

He sighed. "You're right, Maddie. Good luck tomorrow, and be careful, I won't speak to you in front of your husband."

"Good night, Vlad," I answered simply.

I woke my husband up when I returned to our room. He talked and cuddled throughout the night. I fear what tomorrow will bring.

Couples from all over Amity Park said their goodbyes. One or two persons confessed their love to the object of their affection. Everyone knew one truth. There might not be a tomorrow night. The National Guard was trapped outside by some sort of shield. No one could get in or leave town.

"Goodbye, and good luck, Valerie," said Tuck, as he found his girlfriend in the morning. He gently kissed her on the cheek.

She heard what he didn't say as well as what he did say. There were no "I love you's" said. The fear of being separated by college had prevented their relationship from progressing. Therefore, they dated, and they'd had fun. However, she didn't fool herself. She would never marry Tucker Foley.

"Yeah, same to you," she whimpered. "Stay safe." She gently kissed his lips. It felt she was kissing him Goodbye. Maybe it was their last kiss.

He knew what was on her mind. It was on his mind too. As he watched tears stream down her face, he felt like crying as well. If both of them survived he knew what he had to do. She deserved someone who could commit to her. He just couldn't do that, not now anyway. He would give her the freedom to find love. Even though it would break his own heart.

Another two people's paths converged.

"Sam?" the Goth girl turned to find the very pregnant Paulina.

"What do you want, Paulina?" she asked coolly.

"I'm sorry, Sam," the former school princess apologized. "I was awful to you through the years. I was jealous of you, I guess. I hope you and Dan make each other very happy in life."

"Thanks," the shocked raven haired girl squeaked. She gently touched Paulina's swollen belly. "Good luck with your child."

Paulina bit her lip, blinking back tears. "I screwed up my chance at happiness. Maybe I deserve what I got."

Sam gave her a wan smile. She frankly had no idea what to say. She found Tucker and Valerie and hugged each of them. She saw Val's tears, and guessed accurately why her friend was crying. Looks like not every couple gets a happy ever after.

They all gathered in the Fenton's front yard.

"Showtime," quipped Jack Fenton. No one thought it was funny, not even Jack.

_Please review, will you? I hope you folks like this chapter. It isn't my best work, but it was necessary for the plot development. Next chapter will be action, and lots of it._

_Lar_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. I also don't own Nick Network.

_From Lar: Sorry about some errors last chapter. I think I need more sleep. BTW-having a gremlin in a machine means the same as have a problem in it. A Gremlin was also a mythological creature who specialized in making things work wrong._

Chapter Seven: "Armageddon begins"

Technus was a very frustrated ghost. He had been up all night fixing gremlins in his assault machine. Ghosts, of course, don't **need **sleep, but they function better with rest. It didn't help that Madame Macabre had berated him every step of the way. One of her temper tantrums had caused a disaster. Bottom line: more work for the phantom inventor.

"Can we begin the assault this morning, fool? The Demoness asked bitterly.

"Yes, your Ladyship," he sighed. The beam will be operational in less than fifteen minutes." It was almost 5 a.m.

The Gremlin had done all the damage he could do. Clockwork had better be grateful for his labors. The creature, Grandor Gremlin by name, risked discovery if he stayed any longer. His sabotage had bought time for the humans, the Halfas, and their ghostly army. Now it was up to them.

"Good work, Grandor," Clockwork observed. "I just hope the humans can win the day."

"Don't you know the future?" Grandor asked, incredulously.

"The future is fluid, my green ally," Clockwork reminded. "All I know is that I've helped all I can. It is up to them now. I fear, however, for the Ghost boy. I sent a dream to his sister, but I have no idea what else to do."

The tiny creature nodded. He knew (or cared) nothing about destiny or fate. His specialty was making machines malfunction. He bowed, and took leave of the Time Spirit.

Jack Fenton's viewpoint:

My heart was as full as my stomach was empty this morning. My wife and two of my three children will be going into mortal danger today. Dumb old' Jack gets left behind. I know why I'm in charge of defense instead of offense.

"I'm a big bumbler," I thought to myself. "Otherwise I'd be taking Maddie's place.

"What's on your mind, brother?" a familiar voice asked, placing a meaty hand on Jack's shoulder.

He turned to see his brother Stan. He and Stan looked much alike, but his brother was his superior in the brains department, or so Jack had always thought.

"I'm a bumbler, Stan," I confessed. "I've always been one. Jack Fenton: all brawn and no brain."

Stan chuckled in a good natured manner. "Yeah, we Fentons tend to be like that. Jackie, I gotta tell you something though."

"What's that?" I asked sadly.

"You're a fine man, a good husband, and a great dad," my brother answered." That's more than a lot of men can say. Maybe you're not clever, but there are better things than being clever."

"Thanks, Stan," I smiled, feeling a little better.

He winked and punched me in the shoulder-hard. "That's what family is for, you big dolt. Now let's kick some ghost-ass!

Maddie's viewpoint:

There was a hole in our plan, and I can't believe I didn't realize it. Everyone knows that my team consists of Dan and Danni Phantom. However, my children Dan and Danni are leaving with me. I may as well shout to the world that our kids are the ghost boy and girl. Should I tell them my team is Dan and Danni Fenton AND Danny and Danni Phantom? How have the kids kept their secret identities so well.

Of course, several people know the secret. Sam and Tucker were there for Danny's accident. Jazz figured it out by herself. Now Artie knows, and Jeremy and Pam know. I think the Foley's either know, or suspect. We told Mr. Lancer, too. Jack's sister Liz was there for the whole adoption business for Danni. I'm sure other people suspect, too.

Sigh. I guess I just wing it and hope for the best. Maybe the whole secret identity thing wasn't so great after all. Danny, Danni, Sam, and I climbed into the Fenton Flier.

"Where are the Ghost Kids?" someone yelled, I think it was that Dash boy.

"They'll join me later," I lied.

"Maddie…" said my husband.

"Jack, I love you. I'll…I'll see you soon. Take care of the city," I said lovingly.

Artie and our Danni were having a private moment. I washed him kiss her goodbye. I could only hope and pray we'd all be alive at the end of the day.

I pulled myself from Jack's loving embraces regretfully. "It is time," I informed the kids.

Sam sat down and reviewed the controls for the weapons. She would have to do most of the shooting. Danny kissed her gently, and joined his sister on the bridge. Our last team member knocked on the door. I pushed a button, and Valerie joined us.

I pushed a button, and the Flier lifted from the ground. Vlad and his team were ready to go, as well. Plasmius gave me the "thumbs us." Its time to get the show on the road.

No sooner did I lift off, but a deafening sound screamed through the skies. Technus' ray beam! It slammed into the Fenton shield. Good, the shield is holding for now. It's up to us to shut the thing off.

I hit the buttons, and we were en route to the school/bad guy headquarters. I had to adjust my trajectory to avoid the beam. I looked up in time to see hundreds of ghosts flying in our direction. Vlad and our ghost allies streaked to meet them in battle.

"Sam," I yelled into the intercom, "See what you can do to even the odds."

"Roger, Mrs. Fenton," my future daughter in law responded. Anti-ghost missiles were launched into the midst of our foes. We had agreed to save the Fenton Ghost Destroyer (a laser) for later.

Magical fire! Our Ghost Dragons were attacking. Vlad was firing Ecto blasts as fast as he could. Skulker's missiles joined Sam's. We were hurting them, but I still fear for our troops. They're certainly outnumbered, and our side only has a few hard hitters.

Danni touched Valerie and phased them out of the Flier. The three kids turned invisible and intangible as planned (I guess they do, I can't see them anymore.) I glimpsed another person flying after them for just a moment. They disappeared as well. I can only hope whoever's following them is on our side.

The two spectral armies met. My god, look at the size of some of the creatures on the other side. I watched as many of Walker's troops were decimated. Sam fired one last missile. It was now too late for her to use them. They might just hit one of our allies.

Vlad's viewpoint:

I gulped when I saw the size of the force set against us. Even with the dragons, Walker, and Skulker I feared for the worst. I glanced to the side, and received a pleasant surprise. Frostbite and his people are rushing to join the battle!

Perhaps we have a chance after all. The furry creature glared in my direction. I knew he was here only because of Daniel. Frostbite had no fondness for me, and I suppose for good reason. I had made an enemy there, by my own actions.

Huge Ghost Trolls armed with battle axes were engaging Walker's troops. Demonic Ghosts have challenged the Prince and Princess. Even their dragon powers are being sorely tested. A large ghost flew to attack me. I was struck by phenomenal winds. I suppose the being is a Wind Elemental. My shield was protecting me thus far. I needed to come up with an effective counter attack.

A giant vulture-like avian slammed into Skulker. A Ghost Roc! It was large enough to carry an elephant in its claws, just as the legend stated. A dozen ghosts took the opportunity to pile on the robotic ghost. I watched in horror as the Bounty Hunter was torn to pieces.

Frostbite and his people have joined in the battle against the demonic forces. They had been making mincemeat of our ghosts. My Ecto attacks were having little effect against the elemental.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Maddie)

Sam and I continued to attack as well as we could. Our more conventional weapons were holding out so far. The improved defensive shielding Jack had installed was excellent. We could attack without being attacked. So far, so good.

"How are you holding up, Mrs. Fenton?" came Sam's voice.

"Defensive shielding is at 85, but attack capability is down to 50," I advised. "We can hold out for quite a while yet."

"Sam?" I said, biting my lip.

"Yeah, go ahead," she returned.

"Never mind," I sighed. There's so much I wanted to tell this young woman. She was far more to me than just Danny's girlfriend. Jack and I loved her like a daughter. We'd felt that way since the she and our boy were just children. The fact that they were together only reinforced my feelings. I know they've talked about marriage, even though Dan has yet to propose. He will propose, and she will accept, of course. It's just the way it was meant to be.

Samantha Fenton. She'll take his name (I hope), and bring us grandchildren some day. I smiled at the thought.

That is **if** we survive. The furry Yeti-sort of creature and his kind were in melee right in front of me. Sam called the leader Frostbite. I guess she and Danny are acquainted with him. I'm glad the fearsome beasts are on our side.

Horrible demonic-looking ghosts are swarming the dragon ghosts. How much longer can they survive? One of them just went down, followed by its attackers. Suddenly, a giant bird was right in front of us. Sam was firing on it with everything she had. I fired our last missile at point blank. A direct hit! The creature went down in an explosion of feathers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Is that enough drama for you? I like writing action, but I'm curious as to what your readers think. Let me know, okay? Please review. I hope to have chapter eight ready over the weekend._

_Lar_


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Obvious says: I don't own Danny Phantom, its characters, or Nick Network.

_Today is my sweetie's birthday (10/12), so no chapter today! Thank you for those who are reading, and double thank you to those who are reading and reviewing. Oh, I finally realized that I've been spelling the word Arm__**e**__ggedon and Arm_**a**_geddon. I'm sticking with the "e" version, right or wrong._

Danny Phantom Armeggedon.

"Armeggedon continues"

Danni's viewpoint: (Before the three left the ship)

"Val, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, approaching the costumed girl.

"Sure, Danielle, what's on your mind?" she answered.

She was trying to be brave, but I could hear the sadness in her voice. Sammie told me that Val and Tuck are pretty much past tense. I feel for her. Artie's my first boyfriend, but I can't imagine breaking up with him. We started dating right after Dan and Sam. He asked me out the first day of my freshman year. We got to go out two weeks later. I thought Dan would flip at first, but Sammie kept him too busy to worry about Little Sister's love life.

"Sammie told me about you and Tuck, I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Yeah, this going to different colleges is tearing us apart," she sighed. "I was hoping we could work through our problems, but…"

"So you two are history," I commented, more bluntly than I should have.

She grimaced. "Pretty much," she admitted.

"Sorry," I cringed, "that was cold. I didn't mean…"

"Danni, don't sweat it," she shrugged.

The silence between us was profound. So much for my attempts at empathizing.

"Val," I tried after clearing my mind. "I had a dream about my brother dying today. Please, please help me watch out for him."

"Sure, yeah, no problem," she muttered. Sadly, she walked away from me. I feel like crap. Maybe I should try to talk to Sammie. I looked in the weapon room. Blushing, I softly closed the door. I had no desire to interrupt a passionate make-out session. Perhaps I should go see Mom instead.

"Danielle?" I heard my name called. It was my red faced brother. I guess he knew I caught him and Sam.

"Yeah," I answered, not looking at him. I guess it could've been worse. I could've caught them doing **that**. The thought made me cringe.

"We're leaving, get Val, and meet me on the bridge."

Wulf, intangible and invisible, clung to the side of the ship. It was now time to do what he'd promised himself. He would aid Danny Phantom. That was the only reason he had been hiding these long hours. At least the vacant house had given him a place to stay, where humans couldn't find him.

He had his own prejudices. Humans hunted wolves, and they hunted ghosts. Expect for the Ghost Boy and his friends Wulf would never care for humans.

Vlad's viewpoint:

We were in a short lull. Maddie had destroyed the Ghost Roc. The Elemental and I had battled to a standstill. Desperate, I summoned all my strength, and threw it into one titanic ecto blast. The creature was caught unprepared, and my blast scattered it into atoms.

I took a moment to recover. The Prince was still battling the Trolls. Walker had less than a tenth of his original force. I didn't see any of our other allies at the moment. I wondered briefly where Frostbite and his army had gone.

Danny's viewpoint:

It was my first glimpse of the Beam weapon. The firing mechanism was enclosed in a steel cylinder. Crap. So much for my idea of adhering C4 to the weapon and retreating.

The girls looked at me curiously. "Go on, I urged them. Try and find Technus. Take him down or at least keep him busy. I'll come when I'm done here."

"Danny," I …" my sister sobbed.

"Now, Danni," I said gently pushing away from her embraces. "Go on, I'll be fine. Help Val."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I love you," she mouthed.

"I love you, too, Sis," I replied. Reluctantly, she retreated.

I turned around, hearing a noise behind me. It was Wulf.

"Friend Danny," he growled, placing a hairy paw on my shoulder. "Wulf help."

I nodded. I went intangible, attempting to stick my head in the cylinder. I pulled back, stunned. The metal casing was Ghost Proof. So much for that idea. I flew up to the hole in the encasing, the Ghostly Wolf following me.

Puzzled, I decided to try something first. I took a portion of the explosive, and set it on the cylinder near the base. Perhaps I could blow a hole in the metal, and then plant the explosives through the hole.

I tried, carefully prepared the explosive. Grabbing Wulf, I streaked away as it detonated. The explosion was deafening, and I had to wait for the smoke to clear. No effect, and I dare not waste anymore C4. It was time for Plan B.

Great. I would have to fly inside the cylinder hugging the walls to avoid being blasted. Then I'd have to place the explosives right around the base of the weapon. If I survived that move, I'd have to fly out before the explosive roasted me.

I considered my options. Could I use my ability to replicate to aid me here? No, I decided. Setting explosives was beyond what I could will a duplicate to do. Vlad might be able to attempt it, but he wasn't here. How about my Ghostly Wail? Useless, I realized, it would never deflect the beam, and if it did what would happen? It could blow up in my face.

I felt another touch on my shoulder. I looked at Wulf. "Me take?" he asked.

"You don't know how to set the explosive, Wulf," I replied. I know he doesn't understand English, but he seemed to get the general idea. He nodded, and said something in his strange tongue. I'm guessing it was his way of wishing me good luck.

I entered the hole, flying as close to the wall as possible. Even intangible, I could feel the searing heat from the beam. My skin tingled, and my heart raced. I was afraid: afraid of dying. It would kill my family, and destroy my beloved Sam. Not an option.

Suddenly, the heat became too intense for me. I wobbled in my flight, and was forced to rest. Suddenly, I was struck from behind. Wulf had hit me. Grabbing the explosives from me, the creature streaked downward. Stunned, and hurt, I was helpless to do anything except watch.

The brave creature was doing what my dad would have called a Kamikaze Run. Wulf had to know this would kill him. Sobbing, I watch helplessly as he descended. He howled in agony. Copying my earlier actions, the dying ghost set the C4 in place. I realized I too would die if I didn't retreat.

"Thanks, friend,"I whispered. Gathering my strength, I zipped away at my highest pace. The plastique explored dramatically, and the backlash caused a fireball. Horrified, I raced the fearful eruption. I could feel the explosive nova streaking towards me.

[The name _kamikaze_, was used during World War II as nationalist propaganda for suicide attacks by Japanese pilots. This use of _kamikaze_ has come to be the common meaning of the word in English. From _Wikipedia. _

I was hit! The shock was ten times worse than the one that had turned me into Danny Phantom. The fire scorched my skin, decimating my uniform. I was thrown like a rowboat in a hurricane, clearing the cylinder.

Barely conscious, I became Danny Fenton. I was no longer flying, I was falling. Flailing, desperate to break my fall, I plummeted. I prayed when I hit the ground that I'd mercifully remember no more.

"So this is death," I cried just before I hit. "Sorry, Sam, I'll love you forever."

Danni's viewpoint:

I couldn't stop crying. Who can I protect my brother when he shooed me away?

Who'll watch his back? What will I tell Sam? Or mom?

I caught up with Val as she silently glided onto the school roof. We could see a small explosion from the beam, but the weapon still fired. Come on Dan, I urged, you can do this!

"Danni!" hissed Valerie, "interrupting my thoughts.

Startled, I recovered quickly, and flew over to her. She pointed to a window. It was the school's gymnasium. Technus had turned it into a lab, the geeky ghost surrounded by technology. The scene was Tucker paradise. The braggart ghost was muttering to himself. Surprisingly, he was in his normal form.

"We should be able to take him out," Val smiled. "I expected him to be enclosed in one of his machines."

I nodded, tearing my thoughts away from my brother. I could only pray for his safety. Val and I made a quick plan. She would blast the window, and burst in to confront the ghost. I would circle around, and surprise him from behind. I expected the gym and maybe the whole building to be ghost proof. I'd go through the back door like a normal person.

I streaked around to the side of the building, ever alert for traps. Reaching the gym doors, I turned human before proceeding. I tried phasing through the doors, but was repulsed as I expected. Smiling, I retrieved the keys that Lancer had loaned me from my jeans. I unlocked the door, and crept into the school.

Now it was time to do a Tucker trick. I text messaged Val a one word message. "Go."

I saw the window from the roof implode. Valerie streaked into the room riding her glider. Weapons blazing, she challenged the self described Ghost Master of Technology.

I turned into Danni Phantom, and flew into position, ready for Val's signal.

Her initial blasts knocked Technus off his feet. He shook his head, and reached for one of his machines. I didn't know what he was doing, but it was up to me to stop him. Powering up, I ecto-blasted the machine to bits.

"Foolish females," he screamed, "do you dare to challenge I, Technus?"

"Yep," Val shouted in return, "and these two little girls are gonna kick your phantom ass!"

He surprised us with his speed. Darting to the side, he gestured, and a battle suit fit itself around him. He looked a lot like Skulker. It was Skulker's suit! Or one just like it. Missiles fired from cannons on his arms towards each of us.

Val managed to destroy one with her own weapons. I had to out fly the other one, eventually causing it to careen into yet another of Technie's machines. Suddenly, Val was surprised with a glowing cube that engulfed her. Her glider crashed into the gym floor. I had been caught in a cube just like it before, when I was fighting Skulker.

"Are you surprised?" Technus shouted. "It was child's play to duplicate the foolish bounty hunter's battle suit. I took it from him when he perished! He laughed manically, celebrating his own cleverness.

I fired ectoplasm at the boasting ghost. His, or should I say Skulker's armor deflected it. Laughing, he returned my blasts, forcing me to dodge. He pushed a button on his armor, and Val began to scream.

The cube was alive was electrical current. My partner was being shocked to death. Distracted for only a second, I fell to one of Technus' weapons. Raising my head from the ground, I knew the situation was desperate. Val was unconscious, slumping against the bottom of the deadly cube. I was hurt, and the geeky phantom was about to win.

Summoning the last of my strength, I unleashed my Ghostly Wail. The force of it slammed Technus against the opposite wall. Windows shattered with concussive force, sending glass everywhere. Still I screamed. The machines flew apart, and finally our foe's battle suit was pulverized. Screaming in agony, the ghost collapsed. The cube disappeared, spilling Val onto the floor. I stopped.

All was quiet. I tried to move towards my friend, but my strength failed me. I collapsed. The last thing I remember I saw a vision. I saw my brother die, just like in my dream.

Sam's viewpoint:

After my lover left, I returned to firing at ghosts. There seemed no end of them. I could see Frostbite and his army battling the Troll-like ghosts alongside the Dragon Prince. Smiling, I recalled my "almost marriage" to him. He sure got more from me than he bargained for! Then his sister (with a little help from Danny) kicked his scaly butt.

"Sam," Maddie announced, "our shields are less then 15. I'm redirecting all remaining power to your weapons."

I was about to respond, when I was distracted by the battle outside my window. The two armies of ghosts had wiped each other out. I could see Frostbite, and a few of his followers. Vlad was still kicking, as was Walker. Otherwise, there was no one alive. Oh, how do you say it? I know ghosts aren't alive, but what do you say when a ghost ceases to be?

Suddenly, I saw a titanic woman flying towards the Dragon. She was carrying a huge, glowing sword. It had to be Madame Macabre! She dodged dragon fire as her blade smashed into the Prince. Whatever else she was, she was no weakling. Her sword struck him down. Horrified, I saw her blade strike a second time. The spectral dragon rose no more.

I fired all my weapons are the Ghost/Demon at once. She seemed to laugh at my efforts. She laughed and a fearful fireball rocketed towards the Fenton Flier.

"Maddie, incoming!" I screamed. "Shields to full force now!"

I knew we weren't going to make it. The fireball was headed right for the bridge. We were helpless to stop it. No shields, and I was out of fire power.

At the last moment Vlad imposed himself between the fireball and us. The powerful Halfa glowed with energy as he attempted to shield himself and us.

"BOOM!" A gigantic explosion filled the air around us. The ship was rocked, and I was thrown from my seat. I remembered hitting my head, and passing out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's viewpoint:

Our battle was into the third hour. The spectral forces charged again and again. Each time we pushed them back. Fenton Works was being battered by that stupid laser thingie! Come on, Danny, I thought, shut it down!

Stan and I had been forced into a decision early in the fight. We couldn't use the shields to deflect the laser **and **repulse ghosts. We redirected the shield's power. We were no longer being rocked by Technus' beam, but now the ghosts could get through.

Now it was humans versus ghosts in a battle to the death. The Fenton Ghost weapons were destroying our spectral foes, but, I also saw friends die. No matter how many of the creatures we blasted, they kept coming. The police force was wiped out in the first hour. Heroes to the last, they constantly appeared where the fighting was fiercest. Tucker and his dad were leading a troop on the main floor. My family and I directed the battle from the roof. The battle raged all around us.

The Fenton Bazooka took out a huge ghost with a battleaxe. I launched Fenton Anti-Ghost Missiles that my brother Fred had installed during the night. A ghost carried someone off, it looks like a student. Sam's father, who was hardly a warrior, had fallen early on. He'd been taken to the makeshift hospital set up in the basement. I smiled, as I saw him return to the battle his head wrapped in bandages. Last I heard there were over a hundred being treated. I don't know how many casualties we have.

I'd made a decision just before the attack begun. Danny had told me long ago how ghosts were entering our world through the Fenton Portal. So Maddie and I had put in a fail safe plan. I pushed a button, and steel ghost proof doors slammed into place. In minutes, I undid one of my greatest follies.

The Fenton Portal, the cause of so much trouble, was sealed off forever. Never again would phantasms enter our world through it. I knew I'd done the right thing, but still felt a sense of loss. We couldn't afford to have ghosts coming from the Ghost Zone to attack us. I'd done what was necessary.

I knew Vlad had already shut down his Portal. The two greatest doorways from Ghost Zone to the human world were gone.

The building, in fact the whole town shook. Nancy, one of my sisters screamed the news!

"Jack, they did it. The beam is down!" she screamed.

There was a weak attempt at cheering. I raced to the controls, reactivated the ghost shield. Hundreds of ghosts were caught unawares. I had dialed up the highest setting. It was set to do more than keep ghosts out. It was wiping them out. All through the house you could hear spectral screaming.

I had done it. Correction: we had done it. The beam was down, and all the ghosts attacking the house were dead or fleeing. I wondered about Maddie, and her team. I could only pray for her safety.

The Rabbi, the Catholic Priest, and one of the local ministers all led prayers of thanksgiving. We all prayed earnestly for the fallen, the wounded, and those still battling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madame Macabre glared at the scene. The foolish Vlad Plasmius has thwarted her fireball. No matter, she still would eliminate the flying ship. Suddenly, she sensed someone behind her.

"You?" she bellowed. "I thought I killed you long ago."

"You tried," growled Fright Knight. "It's my turn now demon spawn."

He struck faster than thought. The blade passed through the Demoness' body. She cackled at his pitiful efforts.

"It cannot be!" Fright Knight shouted, "I thought the Ghost Killer Blade could destroy demons."

"So it can," she smirked. "You, however, don't have the Ghost Killer. I do. Do you think I'm a fool? I was well aware of Technus' treachery. I watched his foolish attempt at substitution. He failed! I tricked the little dolt. I still have the Blade!"

She sliced her foe, dealing him a lethal blow. He fell back, holding his chest which was leaking ectoplasm.

"I didn't know you were alive, though. I should have suspected. Technus was too much a coward to challenge me himself. Ha! So he sent you. Your time is now!"

"Not if I can help it," Frostbite shouted, slamming into the demon woman from behind. The sword flew from her hand. Diving, Fright Knight caught the blade in the air.

Frostbite stunned her with his ice powers for only a second, but it was enough. The armor clad ghost called Fright Knight stabbed the demon through the heart. Then swinging again, he cut off her head.

Frostbite watched as the demon/ghost turned to mist. Madame Macabre was vanquished. Her killer collapsed, succumbing to the blow she had dealt him. Fright Knight died as a hero.

Next chapter: Aftermath


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Danny Phantom, its characters, or Nick Network.

_From the author:_

_Thank you for those reading and for the few who are reviewing. I appreciate it. Oh, by the way, I haven't forgotten Box Ghost. Oh, and is the character named Fright Night or Fright Knight? I chose the latter. Let me know if I screwed up._

_Lar_

Team Phantom Armeggedon

Chapter 8: "Aftermath"

Maddie's perspective:

I was stunned. Vlad, it appeared, had sacrificed himself to save me. None of the instruments on board the Fenton Flier could detect him. I contacted Jack to let him know the latest.

I found Sam unconscious in the weapons room. I patched up a large cut on her forehead. She, of course, wanted to know about everyone.

"How about Danny?" she begged. I tried unsuccessfully to reach him.

"I don't know. He hasn't checked in, but the beam is down. Maybe the girls know more.

"Danielle, Valerie," I called, "please answer."

A breathless voice came on seconds later. "We're here, Mrs. Fenton. Danni's unconscious. She used her Ghostly Wail. Technus is down," Val announced.

Sam grabbed the mike from me, "Val, how about Dan?"

"I don't know, Sam," the red clad ghost hunter returned. "I'll bring Danielle to you guys, and then I can look for your guy."

"Bring her in, and **we**'ll find Dan," Sam insisted.

Moments later an exhausted looking Valerie was waiting to be taken aboard. She was carrying a senseless Danni in her arms.

The two girls went with me to check on Danni's condition. She was fine, only exhausted. I put her in one of the bunks on board.

I told the girls about Vlad's seeming sacrifice. I also updated them on the victory over Madame Macabre.

"So both Fright Knight and Vlad are heroes?" Sam asked. "Who'd have guessed?"

Val had taken her mask off, and was currently washing her face. "What do we do with Technus?"

"I guess put him in the Fenton Thermos for now," I answered. "He has much to answer for."

"I got the Thermos," Sam stated. "Can your glider hold both of us, Val?"

"Huh?" Val said, exhausted, and depressed. "Oh, sure, Sam let's go."

Val's perspective:

I really just wanted to rest and forget my troubles. Now that Technus is down, and the demon witch is dead all I can think about is me and Tuck. Sam, however, would not be denied. Who can blame her, though? I wish I could find someone who loves me as much as she and Dan love each other. I used to think I'd found that person.

We found Technus right where I'd left him. Sam sucked him into the Thermos. Now Maddie wants us to look for Madame Macabre's sword. It's too dangerous for anyone to own.

Suddenly, the gym doors were blown inwards. Someone was holding the Ghost Killer Blade. It was Box Ghost!

"Beware," he warned, "Box Ghost is now the King of the Ghost Zone, and soon the Human World. Beware!"

"Dammit, Boxie," Sam chided, "we do not have time to deal with you. Be a good ghost and give me the sword."

The (usually) comical ghost looked confused for a second or two. "I've been wandering lost chasing that stupid Wulf creature for days. He disappeared along with the Ghost boy. I, Box Ghost, however, found"…he hesitated here as if he was going to say something different, "this," as he pointed to the sword.

"Boxie, we're not going to warn you again," I growled. "Now give up the sword!"

"Beware," he shouted (as usual), "I shall not give up this weapon. I shall…"

Sam was in no mood to deal with B.G. She pulled out one of the new Fenton weapons and fired it. It was the Fenton Cryogenic Ghost Freezer. The hapless ghost was frozen in the middle of one of his rants.

"Leave him here," Sam ordered, taking the blade from his frozen fingers. I'll come back and deal with him later personally."

Sam's usually sarcastic face suddenly turned maniacal. "Mine," she screamed, "the blade is mine now! Beware, beware."

_I took a couple of steps backward. Was I gonna have to fight Sam now?_

Her face returned to usual. "Just kidding," she chuckled. "Let's go find my Danny."

"Don't do that, Manson," I threatened. "I almost shot you.'

"Lighten up, Val," she joked.

One hour after victory (Jack's perspective).

All our wounded have been taken to the hospital. We are still waiting for news about numbers of casualties, and how many were wounded total. Maddie, Danni, Sam, and Valerie are accounted for. Now they just need to find Dan. I'm sure he's fine.

I'm sorry for Vlad. Despite everything, we used to be friends and I won't forget that. Maddie says he died a hero. I'm glad. I wonder what'll happen to all his fortune now. We could sure use the money. Many of the people who are hospitalized have no Medical Insurance.

My brothers are taking a sweep of the city for ghosts. I won't turn off the Ghost Shield until I'm certain it is safe. In addition, Jazzie called. She was worried sick of course. No one could get through by phone. I insisted she stay at school. She agreed as long as I called every day with news.

Tucker, my sisters, and a few of the teenagers are helping with clean up. Despite everything, the only building damaged was the High School. Well, Fenton Works has been in better condition, but it'll be fine.

Sam (again):

"Well, he sure did a job on the laser," Sam commented. "Now where's Danny hiding?"

"Didn't Box Ghost say something about someone named Wolf?" Val asked, "What's his part in this story?"

"It's Wulf, with a "u," Val," I answered. "He's a friend. We saved him from Walker one time, and he's been on our side since."

Val descended into what was left of the cylinder that has housed the ray beam. I wasn't finding any signs of Danny. My hand held Fenton Ghost Detector wasn't sensing any spectral activity. Of course, it wouldn't work if Dan was in human form.

Val came back a few minutes later. "I found what was left of the Wulf dude. Lots of burnt fur and a few body parts. I just might be sick," she warned.

"Wait a minute," I cried, "I see something!" I hurried over to find a large piece of what was definitely Danny's uniform. I showed Val the "DP" insignia I had designed long ago.

We spent the next hour looking for any sign of my boyfriend. I was now in full scale panic.

"Chill, Sam," Val demanded, "and we'll get volunteers to search for him. I'm exhausted, and so are you."

"No!" I sobbed. "We have to find him! What if he's lying hurt somewhere?"

She took both of my shoulders roughly, and made me look at her face. "Sam, be reasonable. We need help."

"Fine, you win," I groused. "Let's go back to the Fenton's house."

Box Ghost was conscious again. He could vaguely remember seeing the brown skinned girl and the Goth girl. He had been holding the sword. He remembered moving the Ghost Boy's body to a safer place, and then he went for help. That was when he had found…IT. The sword tempted him, and he succumbed to the temptation. No longer would he be a joke among the ghosts. He would be THE Box Ghost; he would rule the Ghost Zone. That is, if there was anything left of it. It has been in bad shape the last time he'd been there.

Madame Macabre had destroyed much of the know Ghost Zone. Box Ghost had seen allies and enemies fall to this sword. Now Destiny had showed up in his corner.

"I will rule all," he had thought.

The sword was too powerful for him. It took over his will. Then he'd seen the two girls. He wanted to tell them about the Ghost Boy. They would thank him for his heroism. The sword had other ideas. It challenged them using his body, and his voice. Now he was frozen, and couldn't turn intangible. Yes, he was helpless to act.

Would anyone come back for him? Sadly, he doubted it.

Hours later… (Sam's perspective again)

Twenty persons had volunteered to search the entire area around the school for Danny's body. I'm not sure what happened, but everyone knew Danny's secret. The rumor was rampant: Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. That meant Danni was half-ghost, too.

I found out later that it was Danielle's fault. She changed to her human form in front of Artie. What she didn't know was that Paulina had been there. She was coming out of the bathroom, and seen the change. Before Danni or Artie could act, the pregnant former school queen had starting talking. She wasn't dumb after all. If Danni Fenton was the Ghost Girl, then it made sense that Danny Fenton was the Ghost Boy.

It's amazing more people hadn't figured it out before. Phantom and Fenton have different color hair and eyes, but that's it. They do act a little different, but really, it's obvious. Now everyone knows.

The town had found out once before, of course. It was that our second battle with the Gothic Circus people. Then Danny made them forget. I've always wondered why he did it.

Now everyone knew that my Danny was missing. I can't stop crying. Danny is now Missing Presumed Dead. Danni insisted on sleeping over so I wouldn't be alone. My parents mean well, but well, we just don't get along. It's better than it used to be. They accepted Danny as my boyfriend, and we eventually told them his secret.

Anyway, Danni is here with me. She's crying too. She loved her brother, and she's my closest girl friend. Rabbi had visited too. He tried hard to give me hope, but I knew the truth.

Danny Fenton/Phantom is dead.

_Is Danny really dead? Only Box Ghost knows the answer to that, and he's frozen and forgotten. So where did B.G. put the body? BTW-Who inherits Vlad's fortune? Some of those questions will be answered in Chapter Ten._


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Danny Phantom, or its characters, or Nick Network.

Team Phantom Armeggedon

Chapter Ten: "The Death of Danny Phantom"

Dear Diary:

I write to you the saddest words I've ever penned. Danny is dead. The man I love is gone. I wish I knew what happens to Halfas when they die. Can I find him in the Ghost Zone? I wish I knew.

Samantha

Danni's perspective:

My best friend is crying her eyes out, and I'm helpless to do a thing. The volunteer searchers have found nothing. The detectives (last of the police force) feel he was destroyed along with Wulf.

I was created as a clone to Danny by Vlad Masters. He was pulling yet another plot to take Danny Phantom down. I turned on Vlad, and helped Danny when I realized what a jerk Vlad was. I also figured out that Dan was a great guy, and a hero. I even had an embarrassing crush on him for awhile. That was when I left Amity Park.

Then I returned in my desperate hour. I was dying, and the Fenton's were my last hope. They took me to Star Labs, and Dr. Sanchez fixed me. The Fenton's, of course, adopted me. Danny was a great brother, and he's still my hero.

I have a secret in my purse. I helped Dan pick out an engagement ring for Sammie a couple of weeks ago. He was planning to propose over the holidays. She would accept, naturally. They would then get married after graduation.

So what do I do with the ring now? Do I offer it to her? I don't know. Maybe I better call Jazzie. She would know what to do. Good, Sammie's fallen asleep at last. I reached in my purse for my cell phone. I'll call my big sister and get her opinion.

The phone rang before I could dial. It was Artie, of course, checking on me. He's so sweet and considerate. We talked too long, and when I hung up it was too late to call Jazz. Oh, well, I'll call tomorrow.

Tucker's viewpoint: From his PDA journal

Congratulations, Tucker Foley. You win the prize for biggest jerk of Amity Park. I did it. I broke up with my beautiful, wonderful, Valerie. It seemed the logical thing to do. I wish I had considered my timing more.

It was cruel to break up right after the news that our best buddy is gone for good. I'm so sorry, Val. I forgot that Danny was your friend too. I'm a heartless jerk. However, I'm free now. It doesn't feel good like I thought it would. My heart is broken too.

Val's viewpoint: her diary

Dear diary:

Well, he dropped the bomb on me when I got back from the mission. My friend, (and my first crush), Danny is gone forever. That's when my "loving" boyfriend decides to dump me. What a loser!

I HATE TUCKER FOLEY!

There, I wrote it. I wish it was true. I hate him and love him at the same time. Sorry, diary, I had to go answer the phone. It was HIM. I hung up on the selfish, cruel-hearted jerk. He deserves it, and worse. I never want to talk to him again.

Val

Sam (in her dreams)

"Sam."

I heard the voice of the man I love. It sounded like he was a million miles away.

"Sam."

I answered in my dream. "Danny?" Where are you?"

"I don't know. I'm naked, and I'm cold."

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"I have burns all over, and my legs…the pain is terrible," he agonized.

"What do you remember, sweetheart?" I asked gently. Maybe he could give me enough to find him. Was this real, though? Is he alive, or is this my subconscious?

"Wulf sacrificed himself," he sobbed. "I tried to fly away, but the explosion caught me. Fireball. So painful. I turned human in midair. Falling, falling, I crashed into the woods near the school."

"Dan, are you in the woods now?" I inquired.

"No," he returned, "I'm inside a small building, cool air coming through the walls... There's no light. I remember….someone….carrying me here. I…"

"Do you know who carried you?" I interrupted, excited by the possibilities.

"I'm not sure," he yawned, "but they flew. Short flight. We flew away from the school." His voice trailed off. Was he asleep or unconscious from pain? I refuse to say the other word.

"Danni!" I screamed, shaking her.

"What, what, Sammie, what's going on?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Danny's alive! I just talked to him," I squealed. "We have to find him."

"Sammie," she consoled, "I love him too. I want him to be alive, you know that. It was a dream, girl, just a dream."

"No!" I insisted. "It was real. If you don't help me, I'll…"

"Whoa," she snapped, "don't get your pretty purple panties in a knot. I'll help you. What do you want me to do?"

I grabbed my cell phone and hit speed dial "2."

"Tucker Foley, boy genius here," he murmured.

"Tuck, its Sam. Dan's alive. I need your help to find him." I screamed.

"All right, what do you need me to do?" he answered.

"I think he's near the school. He thinks he's in a small building, but the wind blows through the walls. No street lights nearby. It was a short flight from the school, he said," I recalled.

"Sam listen to me," he scolded, "are you sure this is real? You probably had a dream."

"Dammit, Tucker," I swore, "are you helping or not?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'm in. I'm going online."

Ten minutes later:

"Sam, I'm into the city's maps," Tucker said. "There are several small buildings close to the school. I'm downloading the maps into my PDA. Can you and Danielle…"

"We're on our way. Thanks, Tuck," I grinned for the first time since Danny had disappeared.

Danni was already dressed. I loaned her a jacket, as it was a cool October night. I dressed quickly; anxious to be gone. I wrote a note to my parents, and taped it to my bedroom door. I just said Danni and I were taking a walk.

"Sammie?" asked the Ghost Girl, wiping sleep from her blue eyes.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Never mind," she said.

We picked up Tuck a few minutes later.

"Let's take my car," the boy offered. "Danni can't carry both of us forever."

I agreed, and we piled into his used van. He and some of his Techno buddies had been pimping out his ride. It was full of gadgets, and had an onboard computer. He threw me the keys so he could keep studying the data he had downloaded minutes ago.

"I have an idea," he suggested. "You two fly and check out these three buildings. I'll drive and check out these two. Got your cell?"

"Yeah," I answered, "it's a good plan. Thanks again, Tucker."

Tucker's viewpoint:

Well, at least this will keep my mind off Valerie. Had I messed up? Should we have tried to work it out? The plan that seemed noble yesterday seems stupid now. Oh well.

My cell phone rang. "Yeah," I answered.

"Danni here, no luck at Sight #1, are you at #2 yet?"

"I can't drive as fast as you can fly, girl," I grumped. "I'm pulling up now." I checked around the building, and picked the lock. I learned how to do that on the Internet.

"Sight #2 empty," I reported. "How'd you get in?"

"Danni's half-ghost, idiot," Sam reminded me.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Minutes later: "Sight #3's a wash, Tuck," Danni explained.

"How's Sam holding up?" I asked.

"She's okay, 'cuz she's sure we're gonna find my brother," the girl whispered. "If this doesn't pan out, I'm afraid she's going to lose it."

"Understood," I exclaimed. Minutes later I had the door open. "Nothing at #4."

It was a good long time before they called again. "Tuck, this is Danni. The last sight is a washout. She's taking it real hard. I'm going to fly her to my house. Maybe mom can get her settled down."

"Yeah, sorry, girls," I sighed, "I wish it'd been real too. I've got one last idea to check out. I'll be in touch."

The last place I wanted to check was in the opposite direction of where we'd been searching. There was an old utility building in the town park. I don't think this is it, but it can't hurt to try. Suddenly, a police car pulled up behind me. It's a county cop, and one I've met before.

"Oh, hey Tucker," the deputy chirped, "what's get you out so late?"

I explained that I was following a lead about Danny's body. He looked doubtful, but then turned around and came back to my van.

"I'm going with you," he explained. I nodded.

"Thanks Deputy Harley," I said, warmly.

I _hurt so badly, legs gotta be broken. Wish I had more than this sheet on. So cold._

"I'm going ghost!"_ I screamed my battle cry. Nothing happened. I think I have a fever now. Please God," I prayed, "help me."_

_Minutes later, I heard the sound of a car door. Could it be someone looking for me? I tried to call out, but I'm too weak._

"Danny Fenton, are you here?" someone yelled. It sounds like…Tucker.

I reached out and my hand felt a wrench, I think. I grabbed it, and tried to bang it against the wall. It was a weak sound, but maybe….

"I heard something," an authoritative voice called, "I'm kicking the door down."

_Then there was a light in my eyes. My eyes were watering something awful. I saw a man in uniform, and Tuck was behind him."_

"Hey, Dan," my best friend smiled, "good to see you."

I smiled, and reached out to take his hand. The world spun around violently, and that's the last I remember.

[Obviously, that portion was Danny's perspective

Tucker's perspective:

"Danni? This is Tuck, **I found him**. We got an ambulance coming. Let Sam know."

I heard a squeal in the background. There was shouting, cheering, and lots of sobbing all at once.

Jack must have grabbed the phone. "We're on our way, Tucker."

Fifteen minutes later: The Fenton's are here with Sam. They just finished signing the permission papers for the doctors to operate. Evidently, Danny's legs are broken in several places. I heard a nurse ask something about whether he would walk again. I couldn't hear the response.

"Last time we did this was for me," Danni commented.

"Yeah, it worked out pretty well then," Maddie smiled.

Sam had been walking since we arrived. I decided to try and find her. Soon enough, I found her in the cafeteria, sipping coffee.

"You, okay?" I asked, knowing it was a dumb question.

She nodded her head sadly. She turned ever-so-slightly away from me.

"What's on your mind, Sam?" I asked again, more insisting this time.

"I'm not sure," she confided. I just felt uncomfortable sitting up there. I mean they're his family, and I'm…"

"The woman he's going to marry," I declared. "You know he was going to ask."

"Yeah, I guess," she agreed, a little happier, "but…"

"I'm not family either," I snapped. "Now get your little butt upstairs."

I reached down and she took my hand. She hugged me gently, and we walked to the waiting room hand-in-hand.

"Thanks, Tuck," she whispered. I nodded.

Seven hours later:

"Fenton family?" a woman in white called.

"That's us," Jack answered.

"Your son is out of surgery…for now. He has first and second degree burns over his legs and hips. There were a few third degrees, but skin grafts were successful. He was dehydrated, and running a high fever, but that's okay now. The problems…are his legs. They're crushed. I fear he may lose them. I doubt he can learn to walk again."

"Oh, my God," Sam sobbed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" a voice called. "There is someone here to see you."

"Who?" Maddie asked.

"That would be me," a familiar voice spoke.

"Dr. Sanchez!" Danni squealed, hugging the man.

"Good to see you, Danielle," he squeaked. "Please stop…breaking my ribs."

She pulled away, embarrassed. "Why are you here?"

"Jasmine called me. I'm here to help your brother," he confided. "I want to transfer him to Star Labs. I think I can save his legs."

"It's your call," the local doctor admitted. "If they can help they must be miracle workers."

"Let's do it," Jack suggested, looking at his wife. She nodded her agreement.

"Sam?" Jack asked, "What do you think? You're family too, you know."

Sam smiled happily, "Let's go."

Sam's viewpoint:

Jazz had wanted to come, but Jack again insisted she stay in school. My parents gave me permission to go to Metropolis with the Fenton's. Lancer would fax Danny, Danni, and I our assignments every day. The school was meeting in Town Hall until all the damages had been repaired.

I was helping Dan with his math the day before he was to go to surgery for his legs. He had spent most of yesterday with Dr. Sanchez.

"Dan? What's on your mind?" I asked.

He mumbled something I didn't hear.

I gently put my index finger under his chin, lifting his face. I kissed him as gently as possible.

"I'm not him anymore, Sam," he growled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked gently.

"I'm just plain old Danny Fenton now. I'm not a Halfa anymore," he snapped.

"Is that what the doctors say?" I asked. This was news to me.

"They're pretty certain," he moped. "I'm nothing special anymore."

"You're plenty special to me, Daniel Fenton. I love you, and I loved you before you became Phantom. You know that," I assured him.

"What if I'm stuck in this wheelchair?" he asked bitterly.

"I'll still love you," I grinned. "We'll still be able to make love if that worries you. You're not the only one who's been talking to the doctor."

He gave me a lopsided grin. "I give up, you win. I don't deserve you."

"Maybe not," I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him, "but you have me anyway."

_You readers were right, of course, I couldn't kill Danny __Fenton__. Next chapter: the surgery, and what comes afterward. I should have the chapter written by the end of the weekend._


	11. Chapter 11

I'm in final negotiation for purchasing Danny Phantom, its characters, and Nick Network. That's not true, of course, but a guy can dream, can't he? Oh, and don't own Star Labs, Superman, Doomsday, DC Comics, or Marvel Comics. It I missed anyone else, I'm sure I don't own them either.

_From Lar: I think this is the last chapter. I may add an epilogue. Read, enjoy, and review, please. I'm also sending a big "thank you" to my reviewers._

Team Phantom Armeggedon

Chapter 11: "Convalescence and Celebrations"

(Sam's perspective)

"So what are you going to do, Dr. Sanchez?" I asked.

"Well, its complicated, Samantha," he mused. "The leg bones are broken in several places. I'm going in and reinforcing them with metal. It's not quite bionics, but it is close."

"What about the damage to his knees?" Maddie asked.

"I'm rebuilding them with plastic," the veteran surgeon answered.

"What's the long range predictions, doc?" Dan asked, with trepidation.

"You'll be wheelchair bound for awhile, Dan," he replied. "You're facing a whole lot of P.T." [Physical Therapy. "If things go well, you'll walk in four to six months with a walker or a cane. Long range I think you'll run again, but I cannot be certain. You have an excellent chance of walking again."

"I'll spend my senior year in a wheelchair?" Dan exclaimed.

"It's very possible," the surgeon reiterated.

"And his ghost powers?" asked Danielle.

"That's hard to predict," he surmised. "There is still ectoplasm in your DNA, but not like it was before. Your powers could be gone, but there is another possibility."

"What's that?" Danny asked anxiously.

"Your powers could be in a dormant stage brought about by your trauma," the doctor/geneticist hypothesized. "We think that's more or less what happened to Superman when he was "killed" in his battle with Doomsday."

Danny gestured with his hand over his head. "You lost me on that answer."

"Your powers are asleep, for lack of a better term," Dr. Sanchez informed us. "They could return someday."

The doctor answered several more questions from Jack and Maddie. He told us that tomorrow was the big day. It was an amazingly elaborate surgery. Star Labs had a private corporation that was paying for the surgery.

I'm good at reading things upside down. The doctor was carrying some paperwork that looks like it has to do with financing the operation. The paying company was Manson Incorporation. Thank you, mom, and dad.

Maddie's viewpoint:

So tomorrow was the big day. This wonderful Doctor Sanchez is rebuilding another one of my children. I know Dan is fretting about the wheelchair issue. Still, it's a whole lot better than what Amity Park Hospital could offer.

Sam asked if she could spend the night in Danny's room. The staff was willing, and I saw no reason she shouldn't do it. They just reminded her that it was unsafe for her to sleep in the bed with my son.

Danny's viewpoint:

It was just Sam and I now. My beautiful girlfriend had pulled a reclining chair right next to my hospital bed. We were holding hands, each lost in our own thoughts. Danni and I had talked earlier. She had brought The Ring with her. What was stopping me from asking Sam tonight?

"Sam?" I asked. _It's funny, y'know, I've been thinking about this moment since we were kids. You'd think there'd be butterflies, but there aren't. It just feels right._

"Yeah?" she answered, lovingly looking at me.

"Are you cool with all this stuff that's going to happen to me?" I queried.

"Look, Dan," she replied, "I love you. I'll love with a wheelchair, a walker, or a pet walrus. I just want to spend my whole life with you."

"That's good," I grinned. "Samantha Manson, would you marry me?"

Sam's viewpoint:

I was stunned. "Did…did you just propose?" I stammered.

"Yeah, I did," he laughed, handing me a small box. _My engagement ring was beautiful, but the size of the diamond didn't mean a damned thing to me. The important thing was the strengthening of our commitment. Still it was a pretty big rock. Tears starting flowing. I've been dreaming about this since we were kids._

"Hey, woman," he blurted, "do I get an answer?"

"Yes, a thousand times," I gushed, "I'll be your wife."

"We can wait until I'm walking, and stuff," he assured me.

"Nope," I argued, "I'm not waiting. We're getting married after graduation, and that's final, Mr. Fenton."

"But… how about our honeymoon, and stuff?" he inquired. _What an idiot_.

"As I said before, the doc says making love is still a go. We can put off any trip you want to go on until later, or we can go anyway. Stop worrying about it."

At last, I let him place the ring on my finger. It wasn't like my dreams, it was better. I was going to marry the man of my dreams. I was going to become Mrs. Samantha Fenton.

The surgery was a success. Danny Fenton had his new legs, but it would take a lot of time and P.T. to get used to them. Sam and Danielle were sent back to Amity Park. Both Jack and Maddie wanted to stay with Danny, so Danielle would move in with the Manson's for awhile.

Dan had a one-on-one teacher while he was recovering. Mr. Lancer sent e-mails and faxes every day so the ex-super hero could keep up with his schoolwork. School work and P.T.; P.T. and schoolwork. That was Danny's routine.

Every weekend Jeremy (Sam's dad) and Pam paid to fly the girls to see their fiancé and brother. Jazz flew in twice, refusing to be kept away any longer. Even Tuck came once.

Jeremy had another surprise for them. He bought tickets for the girls, the Foleys, Jazz, as well as he and Pam to visit for Thanksgiving. The Star Labs cafeteria had never been so crowded, or so merry. The Manson's were delighted with Sam's engagement. She was, after all, marrying a famous super hero.

Danny Fenton/Phantom wasn't just a local hero anymore. There was a made for TV movie planned already. Tucker was writing a book (with Sam and Danni's help) about Danny. Marvel Comics was doing a Danny Phantom Graphic Novel.

People Magazine was frothing for an interview. Where was Danny? America had to have him! Star Labs of course would have none of the nonsense, and the Fenton's were fine with that. The magazine and TV reporters had to settle for Tucker, and for Dan's classmates. Danni and Sam would give no interviews, and absolutely no pictures.

Rumors were rampant. Danny had been kidnapped by aliens said one tabloid. Danny is an alien, and Amity Park resident Paulina Sanchez was pregnant with his baby -was another bizarre story. The CIA had whisked Danny away for a secret mission in Afghanistan: to kill Bin Laden! That one cracked the recovering boy up.

Danny was released in time for Christmas. He would attend Synagogue with the Manson's to honor the Jewish holidays. That, unfortunately, got leaked to the media. The Paparazzi invaded the Temple for the service.

"Danny Fenton/Phantom converts to Judaism!" was the headline in papers everywhere.

Fortunately for everyone Brad and Angelina adopted yet another baby. Brittany Spears went crazy (allegedly) and Lindsey Lohan was supposedly drug free. Therefore, Dan quickly became yesterday's news. Amity Park was getting back to normal.

Oh yeah, Box Ghost thawed out. He was one of the few ghosts that Danni had to keep at bay. Walker was working overtime to reestablish "law" in the Ghost Zone. Technus was his number one prisoner, and would be for a long time-even by ghostly standards.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny's perspective:

There was another surprise waiting, but it came on the 26th of December. I was sitting in the living room cuddling with Sam. We were supposed to be doing wedding plans, but making out kept getting in the way. Artie and Danni were watching TV, and sucking face in the next room. Tucker hasn't been coming around as much lately. He says it's too hard to hang with two happy couples.

I heard the doorbell ring, but let the parental units answer it.

"Danny?" mom called. "There's someone to see you and your sister."

I looked curiously at Sam. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Danni!" I bellowed. "Come up for air. Then get your butt in here."

"Shut up, Dan," she replied as she walked in. "I saw you and Sammie playing tonsil hockey." Artie, red faced, walked in behind her.

Two men in fancy suits with briefcases walked into the living room. They had to be either lawyers or the Mafia.

"Daniel Scott Fenton, and Miss Danielle Elizabeth Fenton?" one asked.

"That's us," I replied, pointing to my sister. "What's this all about?"

"Perhaps we should speak privately," the other suit suggested.

"This lady is my fiancée," I answered, "she stays."

Artie, who is easily embarrassed, cleared his throat. "Uh, Danni, I need to go anyway. I promised my mom I'd be home for supper tonight."

"You better cover up that hickey, Artie," Sam snickered.

"Oh, crap," he remarked, turning bright red again. He exited quickly.

"Do you have to embarrass him all the time?" Danni asked angrily.

"Yes!" Sam and I answered together.

"Ahem," suit #2 cleared his throat. "Since you're a minor, perhaps your parents should be here."

"I'm eighteen," I corrected, "but yes, they should come anyway. The kid here, (pointing to Danni) is only seventeen." My sister, who was already mad, flipped me off.

Sam offered to get my parents. Naturally, dad was wearing his omnipresent orange jumpsuit. Mom, at least, was dressed 'normally'.

Soon there were four Fentons sitting in the room, with one soon-to-be Fenton. Finally, the suits were ready to introduce themselves.

"I'm Edward Carper, and this is my brother Anthony. We're from Redwing, James, and Carper Attorneys. We're here about the late Vlad Masters."

Anthony continued, "Mr. Masters has been declared legally deceased. Did you two young people realize you were named in his will?"

"N-no," I stammered. My sister shook her head in stunned silence.

"You have each inherited twenty million dollars," Mr. Edward Carper intoned.

Mom fainted. Dad babbled incoherently. I joined my sister in stunned silence.

"I'm stunned," I finally commented needlessly.

"You're also rich," deadpanned Sam. "Welcome to the club."

The next hour or two was spent signing legal stuff, and getting details. Of course, Vlad was worth more than forty million. Apparently, the ex-ghostly villain had a niece named Carla that got the rest of the dough.

The next couple of days were busy. My folks hired an attorney, who helped us set up some things. Danielle would receive only a steady allowance, about a thousand a month until her eighteenth birthday. Then she would come into her inheritance.

I set up a fund for those town folks who had outstanding medical bills from the Ghost War. Then I sent a check to pay off Jazz's tuition, and set her up in her own apartment for the next two years. Sam helped me choose environmental groups that were worthy, and they each received a generous check.

We also sent the High School a large check to pay for the damage Technus and Macabre had done. The gym was rebuilt nicer than ever.

More good news poured in. **I was accepted to Iowa State**. Sam and I went 50/50 on buying a small house in Ames. It would be rented out until we moved in next fall.

On January eighth, I returned to school. Sam insisted on pushing my wheelchair. I was surprised with a Rally. The principal had declared a Danny Fenton Day. It hurt a little as I missed my Ghost Powers, but I did okay. Sam cried a little, and so did Danni.

There were girls, at first, who were intent on stealing me from Sam. However, once they saw the engagement ring they backed off in a hurry. Besides, I only had eyes for one girl: The same girl who had always been there for me-and always will be.

I worked extra hard on my P.T. I had a goal in mind. It was my intention to dance with Sam at the Prom. I did it too. I still had my cane, but we slow danced. We were selected as King and Queen.

Graduation was a thrill. Sam and Tucker both gave speeches. Tucker was full of surprises. He announced that he'd cancelled his plans to go to ITT for now. He would attend Amity State College. After the ceremony, he pleaded with Valerie to give him another chance. He had realized how miserable he was without her. They met at the Nasty Burger to talk it over. It's a beginning.

June 17th- Mr. and Mrs. Jeremy Manson and Mr. and Mrs. Jack Fenton announce the marriage of their children, Samantha and Daniel. The ceremony was to be held at the Synagogue with Rabbi Mosley presiding.

Tucker and Artie stood up with Dan, while Jazz and Danielle stood up for Sam.

The wedding was attended by pretty much the whole town. The happy couple left after the reception for Haiti. They would spend their honeymoon building houses for poor folk left homeless by yet another hurricane.

While building a house, Danny slipped and fell from the roof. He, however, didn't hit the ground. Instead, he floated to the ground.

**Gonna catch 'em all, for he's….Danny Phantom**

_That's all, folks. Thanks for your kind reviews. I'm planning to write a Danny Phantom/Teen Titan crossover next. First, however, is finding a publisher for a book tentatively named "The Assassin Chronicles." It's my first novel. Wish me luck._

_Lar_


End file.
